


Spoilt

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bot Feels, Bots as Family, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have Robot kids, I said.<br/>It'll be a good idea, I said. </p><p>(A little picture for Age of Ultron)</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, Tony babysitting for the Pyms, with his tiny Iron Legionnaire/JARVIS

Just watch the movie guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t take care of him, Tony, no.”
> 
> “I just spent the weekend with three of them and my bots, and I still managed to make FRIDAY a prototype body so I think _Tony, yes_ is what you’re going for.”


End file.
